


first assassin and plotter

by dreamersoftenlie (summerdayghost)



Category: Ancient History RPF, Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF, Historical RPF, Julius Caesar - Shakespeare, Real Person Fiction, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Blood, Knives, M/M, Notfic, Photoset, Picspam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 06:36:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/dreamersoftenlie
Summary: Because there ain't no better rare pair than a Shakespeare rare pair!





	first assassin and plotter

**Author's Note:**

> Because there ain't no better rare pair than a Shakespeare rare pair!


End file.
